An Adieu of Sadness
by crystalxangel
Summary: RisaxSatoshi fic. My first RsaxStoshi fic Christmas special. An evening full of happy moments turns to a sad goodbye between everyone in Christmas.


An Adieu of Sadness

By: CrYsTaLxAnGeL

She sobbed and cried hardly, for that day, had hurt her badly. Her torn dress was swaying with the wind as it headed west, followed by her moist tears. Her smile had turned to huge frown and loud plea. She was never this sad – ever in her life.

'W-Why…' she cried silently. She repeated the scene that happened earlier, as she was just standing and falling. 'Why did you do this to me? Why me, of all people?'

Minutes have passed and now, she was fast asleep. Her heavy and tired eyes had finally let her rest – after everything.

The event that had happened may have caused her life. Now that her soul was restless and angered, it had left the now lifeless body. She was now able to rest. But what had happened?

Earlier that afternoon, she had just taken a bath and prepared herself. For tonight, there is going to be a huge party prepared for the most awaited season of the year, Christmas. She exited the bathroom as she still wore her towel.

Suddenly, a knock came upon her door and asked, "May I come in?" Familiar with the voice, she replied a yes and smiled. A blue haired boy, at the age of eighteen, entered and closed the door. And when finally, as he took a glance from the girl, he blushed and turned around.

"Uh… I… F-Five minutes and we're going down for the Christmas celebration, R-Risa," he stuttered a bit and took a huge gulp. She blushed a bit and quickly wore her clothes. The boy couldn't take the pressure that surrounded him. Here, in this room, was a girl – covered by just a towel. I mean, what boy couldn't resist taking a look? But he kept his senses clear and just stood firmly, waiting for her to finish.

"U-Um, S-Satoshi?" the girl asked for him. He asked a yes and she replied, "Could you help me fix up my zipper?"

He gulped once more and nodded. He finally faced the girl and was surprised that her back could be clearly seen. The zipper was at her back and the dress was too fitting for her body. He walked closer and tried to breathe. And when finally he was able to be at her side, his hands sweated of the idea that just came to his mind.

He was finally able to grab a hold of the zipper and zipped it up. "Uh, wait… It's a bit tight," the girl said. Satoshi nodded and waited for her to catch her breath and continue to zip it up. And as she did, he zipped it up and she was able to get a slight touch from his hand.

"Oh, s-sorry, Satoshi," she whispered with a blush. He nodded with also a blush. And she turned around to face him, waiting for his compliment. "Y-You look great, R-Risa…" he replied with a smile. She giggled and thanked him.

He offered her his hand and she gladly received it. They exited the door of her room and stopped as they reached the great steps of the stairs. Risa, a girl with a long ginger hair, was in amazement as she saw the house, newly decorated with Christmas decors and her friends in a formal wear.

Finally, Satoshi and Risa were able to reach the last of their steps. And then, as if on cue, classical jazz music came upon the room and started. Satoshi asked for her hand for a dance and she gladly accepted.

They moved closer to the center of the room and there, they gracefully danced. She closed her eyes and imagined this more clearly. 'Nothing can go wrong now…'

And then a tap came upon her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw her sister, who looked just like her yet with a short auburn-colored hair, smiled at her. Beside her was a boy with a scarlet-colored hair. "Riku? Daisuke?" she whispered their names. They waved goodbye and left them to their own business.

Satoshi and Risa danced more and more. She grew to love the moment and he grew to love her each moment. They continued to dance and dance, until a bodyguard of Satoshi tapped him and whispered him something.

His eyes shot open and he immediately grabbed Risa and they moved to a corner with less people. She asked him with a worried look, "W-What's wrong, Satoshi?" He immediately hugged her and whispered, "Risa, I've been informed that someone has planted an explosive in the mansion. They must've known that we were having the party in the lowest part of the house. We need everyone to exit now! The explosive was just known earlier. It means that it might go off any second! Go! I'll tell everyone to move out!"

She caught her breath and asked, "What about you?" He saw the worry in her eyes and he immediately hugged her. With out their hesitation or more ideas, they shared their first kiss. Passionate and intense. "Go, now!" he whispered and hugged her once more. He pushed her to go and she nodded a yes.

She ran and ran out the door of the ballroom. She suddenly stopped as she heard a ticking sound coming from a bushy plant. She neared it and saw the explosive. She ran back in the ballroom and searched for Satoshi. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

Satoshi ran to find a source for him to find a speaker. He needed to tell everyone of the upcoming explosion. Risa kept bumping the people that she came across with, shouting Satoshi's name.

And finally, he was able to find a microphone. He stood up on the stage and started to speak, when suddenly, he saw Risa waving her arms in the air. "Risa?" he whispered to himself.

She shouted, "I found it!" Satoshi ran back to her, still holding the microphone. When they finally got a hold of each other's hands, Risa continued, "I found it! It's behind the plant! And it's set to just thirty seconds now!"

With that, Satoshi was alarmed, he pushed Risa once again and told her to leave. She didn't hesitate and ran. "Everyone," Satoshi started, "We need to move out, now! An explosion in this house will be set off! We need to go!"

And with that statement, everyone started to panic. They ran and didn't mind that they were already bumping everyone in their sight. All they were hoping for now was their safe escape.

Risa couldn't help but look back. She was still in the mansion, yet she was only a foot away from the big door. Satoshi told her to go, but would she? Would she, in all their moments together, leave the only guy that she ever really loved? Her heart said to go back, but her mind persisted to go, for he told her to. She didn't have any other choice but ran. And when she was able to run out of the door on just ten steps, the house exploded.

"AH!" she screamed as she was being blown forth by the huge explosion. She had felt pain and anguish on the back and front of her body as she plumped hardly on the grassy ground. She cried a bit for the aching but suddenly remembered what had just happened. She turned to the used-to-be beautiful mansion and saw a terrible horror.

The mansion was now but a horrible display of ruins. Dead bodies were scattered, armless, footless or nearly, headless. She gasped at the horrible sight and remembered everyone. She shouted and screamed. "AH!"

She pounded her hands to the hard ground. But as she punched, she quickly took her hand back, feeling the astonishing pain. She cried and cried until she remembered the earlier events. Her eyes shot open and remembered.

"RIKU! DAISUKE! TAKESHI! RITSUKO!" she shouted and sobbed as she saw their faces flashing in her mind. And finally, the greatest memory, "SATOSHI!" She cried more and more. Until an even more pain commenced in her inner body. She grabbed hold of her stomach, as it ached hardly. Her torn dress was now covering her almost shown body.

"AH!" she shouted. She sobbed and sobbed and finally grew tired. She fainted on the ground, tired and hurt. And finally, she rested. Leaving the world, in an agony of death.


End file.
